Montana rusa
by SingSong066
Summary: Serie de One-shots "botana" sin relación alguna. multi/protagonismo.
1. Agonia

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo uno: Agonía.

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Ryuuzaki-kun podría pedirte un favor?—mencionaba la bella modelo de cabellera rubia.

—¿Que requieres Misa-san?—cuestionó el detective sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computador.

—pues veras... Sé que prácticas artes marciales, y yo quisiera saber sí podrías darme algunas clases, así Matsu no tendría que estar siguiéndome a todos lados y yo podría ser de utilidad en el caso—le dijo Misa.

Light y Matsuda miraban asombrados a la rubia, nunca creyeron que ella quisiera saber de algo tan "poco femenino".

—¿umh? No sería mala idea Misa-san—comentó el detective para asombro de los otros dos jóvenes.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Cuando empezamos Ryuusaki-Sensei?— exclamaba emocionada Misa

 _"Ryuusaki-sensei"_ de pronto la imaginación de los otros dos varones comenzó a volar

 _"ahí estaba L vestido con un gi de entrenamiento, que resaltaba sus muy formados músculos y su tersa pero bronceada piel y a su lado se encontraba una fascinada Misa Amane que permanecía atenta a todos los movimientos de su sensei, miraba magnificada como L hacia una kata complicada que consistía en dar una patada alta mientras giraba sobre su propio eje para volver a poner los pies en el suelo y comenzar a lanzar ágiles y certeros golpes al vacío para finalizar con una voltereta hacia atrás, en ese momento entraba Watari con un plato lleno de diferentes caramelos—No gracias Watari ¿crees que podrías traerme algo de espinacas?"_

En ese momento salieron de sus pensamientos muy tensos con el rostro azul lleno de perladas gotas de sudor.

—Hagámoslo ahora ¿nos podrías ayudar Light-kun?—pregunto L al aún tenso castaño

—¿Eh? S-sí claro—acepto el chico aún algo afectado por lo que su imaginación le había hecho ver.

—Primero te enseñare unas muy fáciles patadas ¿te parece Misa-san?—

—¡Eh sí!—gritaba la rubia mientras hacia una pose militar.

—Light-kun te podré justo aquí—decía el pelinegro mientras situaba al castaño frente a el—Veras Misa-san tendrás que levantar el pie así flexionando la rodilla antes de arrojar el pie con fuerza dejando el pie libre de alguna flexión—le mostró en ese momento a Misa arrojando hacia atrás con la patada antes descrita a Light.

—Me vengare Light, esto te pasa por tomar uno de mis dulces cuando creías que no miraba—alardeaba L sin tomar en cuenta el que aún seguían esposados.

En el momento en el que Light voló por los aires estiro las esposas llevándose en el proceso al detective cayendo sobre los pastelillos recién preparados de L y sobre unas agujas con las que anteriormente Misa arreglaba su ropa.

Por unos momentos la habitación quedó en completo silencio antes de ser reemplazado por gritos de dolor absoluto de agonía insufrible.

—¡Aaaaaaahh! ¿Quién rayos dejó estas estúpidas agujas aquí?—exclamaba Light mientras trataba que quitárselas soltando gritos dignos de una linda niña de 5 años que es asustada por un monstruo imaginario.

Todo esto pasaba frente a la estática y deprimente mirada de L. Que miraba sin ver, oía sin oír, y vivía queriendo morir.

Frente a el estaba la escena más horrible jamás contemplada en su vida. Todos sus caramelos y pastelillos tirados en los suelos sucios, rotos e incomestibles. Casi paso por su cabeza ir a la cocina por uno de esos cuchillos nuevos y acabar con su sufrimiento.

Todo esto pasaba frente a Misa y Matsuda que como espectadores miraban incrédulos la escena tan más patética jamás vista.

—Son más estúpidos que un par monos.—declaró Misa mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Mientras Matsuda sólo asentía de acuerdo con el comentario de la oji-azul aún observando la escena digna de un dorama de los más patéticos.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo del foro de DN. Estoy de nuevo con una nueva idea que se me ocurrió mientras veía "Ranma" no se sí les interese pero estoy haciendo fincs de ese foro para quién guste puede pasar a ver. Está idea es algo loca y por el momento sólo contara con 5 capítulos a no ser que la musa quiera que tenga más, haré las actualizaciones rápido así que no hay de que preocuparse xD Jajaja espero les interese mi idea por cierto discúlpenme sí durante el finc encuentran alguna falta de horrografia. Oigan alguien de aquí a leído un fic que se llama "A different Note" es muy bueno, lastima que la autora no halla actualizado. Bueno sin más que decir me despido.

Nos leemos luego.

Y ¿Que? ¿Merezco reviews? Recuerden que sus Reviews alimentan a la musa y no no es chantaje Jaja. bye bye hasta luego.


	2. Salud

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo dos: Salud.

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

Sí, una de las más grandes cualidades de L era el analizar situaciones de modo que saliera aventajado o en tal caso victorioso.

El caso del día era, dos chicos y un sólo pan de arroz. El último pan de arroz. Y tanto Light Yagami como L Lawliet no habían saciado por completo su apetito. De modo que ambos jóvenes custodiaban la posesión definitiva del pan.

El sonido de dos pares de palillos resonó por la habitación, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos comensales, que de inmediato dejaron de comer para giras sus rostros curiosos hacia el origen del sonido.

Matsuda y Misa observaban con curiosidad la mini pelea de miradas que protagonizaban los dos genios esposados, mientras que con sus palillos ambos trataban de arrebatarse el uno al otro el sagrado pan. Varios pensarían que sí las miradas mataran esto ya sería una masacre.

¿Patético? ¡Para nada!.

—Es mía.—no tardó en señalar el respectivo Kira.

—porque tendría que cedértela Light-kun—puntualizó el encorvado detective.

—Porque tú ya has comido suficientes pastelillos y dulces.—justificó Yagami tomando el pan de arroz con toda la intención de comerlo.

—¡Alto ahí, Light-kun!—subió la voz el pelinegro deteniendo las acciones del castaño—en ese caso tú has consumido demasiadas albóndigas de pulpo.—le señaló L.

—Ryuuzaki-kun, Light aquí hay suficientes panes para todos.—indicó la modelo señalando el plato lleno de panes de arroz que se encontraba frente a ella y Matsuda.

—vamos chicos no tienen que pelear aquí quedan muchas—apoyo a la rubia el apodado Matsu.

—no es necesario chicos él estuvo merendando dulces antes del desayuno, no debe de tener tanto apetito.—dijo el castaño tratando de persuadir al detective.

—difiero de ti Light-kun, honestamente estoy hambriento—informo L antes de echarse el pan rápidamente a la boca, para comenzar a digerirla.

Light tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y se podía oír el rechinar de sus furiosos dientes. Misa y Matsuda se mantenían atentos y temerosos esperando el ataque neurótico característico del castaño, como si fuera una bomba nuclear, o tal vez peor.

—Vaya que me lo vas agradecer después Light-kun—pronunció con dificultad el famoso detective procurando que no salieran volando migajas del pan recién consumido hacia el rostro de su rival.

— ¡Eres un maldito ladrón Ryuuzaki!—exclamo más que furioso el estudiante número uno de todo Japón.

—Tú metabolismo no es muy bueno—pronunció con simpleza L.

—¿Qué?—cuestiono Light incrédulo y aún más molesto.

—Tú digestión es lenta—le informó L haciendo un gesto de absoluta superioridad.—el comer tanto pulpo y panes te dañara el estómago.—finalizó con un gesto de lo más natural.

Yagami estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

—estúpido engreído—masculló molesto Light.

—Light-kun deberías cuidar más tú dieta—decía el detective mientras comía una gran porción de la tarta de fresa que anteriormente le hubiese preparado Watari.

¡L el mejor ejemplo de una buena dieta!

Misa y Matsuda cayeron hacía atrás en sus sillas con un gesto de incredulidad en sus rostros mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime resbalaba por sus frentes.

Y ahora Light Yagami en modo asesinar a L. Hacia su aparición mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y echaba espuma de la boca al más estilo perro rabioso.

—¡Ryuuzakiiiiiii...—

.

.

.

Fin.

Gracias por esperar está semana pero la verdad tenía un bloqueo mental.

¿Les gusto? ¿Y qué? ¿Merezco Reviews?

Sus reviews son para mí lo que los dulces para L, así que no duden en dejarlos.

Nos leemos luego.


	3. El oso

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo tres: El oso.

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El día era bastante común al parecer de todos y en las oficinas de un enorme edificio trabajan sin parar dos grandes genios del Japón, mientras que su compañero conocido como Matsuda estaba como espectador aunque bastante aburrido cabe mencionar. El día pasaba sin suceso alguno pero todo cambio cuando...

—¡Light, Ryuusaki!, ¡ayudaaaaaaa!—gritaba dramáticamente la rubia recién llegada.

—¿que pasa Misa-san?—decía Aturdido el bello detective adicto a los dulces.

—¿Por qué rayos gritas así Misa?—exclamaba exasperado "kira".

—¡tienen que ayudarme! Estaba caminando por los pasillos y entonces un enorme y terrorífico oso trato de atacarme, logré escapar pero el oso sigue suelto puede que vuelva a buscarme.—lloraba dramáticamente la bella modelo.

—¿un oso? ¿Qué estaría haciendo un oso por estos lados del Japón?—decía muy extrañado el reconocido L.

—Pues que va hacer, seguro que Misa lo imagino.—dijo el despreocupado estudiante mientras volvía al trabajo que hacía unos minutos atrás realizaba.

—¡Light! ¡Tomadme enserio!—gritaba molesta la oji-azul.

—Vamos chicos no nos cuesta nada ir a ver—animaba el lindo Matsuda.

—¡lo Ven! Gracias Matsu-chan—decía Misa.

—bien vamos—dijo sin más L.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio vamos a investigar una tontería como esa?—refunfuñaba molesto el castaño.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después vemos a cuatro jóvenes caminar cautelosos por los pasillos, uno molesto, otro emocionado, uno inexpresivo y ella ¿Feliz?.

—Chicos creo que subió al piso de arriba.—comunicaba Misa.

—¿Al piso vacío?—exclamaba algo asustado el pobre Matsuda.

—bien vamos, tenemos que volver al trabajo—decía desesperado el asesino.

—Pues chicos creo que deberían de ir ustedes, este no es trabajo para una dama así que los esperare en la oficina ¿vale? Buena suerte y tráiganlo con ustedes.—gritaba mientras se alejaba la famosa modelo.

.

.

.

Los jóvenes siguieron el camino antes indicado por Misa aún algo aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Y así se arribaron al tenebroso piso cautelosos ante cualquier emboscada del animal salvaje.

—Grrrrr...rr—se escucho el rugido del oso mientras los varones miraban en cámara lenta como se arrojaba hacia ellos.

—¡No! ¡Un oso parado en dos patas nos está persiguiendo! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!—lloraba Matsuda corriendo lejos de ese piso más rápido de lo que sus piernas podían.

—Grr, Grr, Grrrrr— gruñía el oso mientras corría tras el ignorando olímpicamente a los otros dos jóvenes.

— ¡Ayuda!, un oso me quiere comer—decía el chico perseguido, desesperado.

—Ese mono sin cerebro parece no darse cuenta de que ese oso es falso.—decía astíado el castaño mejor conocido como Light Yagami.

—Eso parece—respondió sin emoción alguna el detective ya sentado en el suelo comiendo su característica tarta de fresa.

El oso en su afán por asustar a más no poder al pobre Matsuda tropezó con L cayendo de cara al piso, mientras el aludido tenía su cabeza enterrada en el que antes había sido su postre favorito.

Todo esto pasaba ante la atenta mirada de Light que ignorante al dolor que su compañero L sentía al perder al amor de su vida "La tarta" comenzó a reír como loco bufándose del fatídico accidente.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Como paso esto?—decía Matsu.

El oso al despabilarse del golpe y ver como Matsuda se acercaba a ayudar a su jefe se levanto enseguida a continuar con la persecución, y Matsu al ver las intenciones del oso se echo a correr trompeando al instante debido al temblor de sus piernas cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

—¡Esa es la reacción que quería! ¡Sí! Ja, soy la mejor.—festejaba eufórico el lindo oso, al momento en el que se quitaba la parte del rostro de la botarga dejando ver que en realidad no era un oso.

—¡Misa-san! ¿Todo el tiempo fuiste tú?—exclamo confundido Matsuda.

—Matsu-chan eres un soso, era obvio que era yo.—decía la rubia con una bella sonrisa.

—Matsuda pedazo de burro ¡Era un disfraz!—gritaba felizmente el castaño aún risueño por las escenas patéticas que su rival protagonizó, el cual aún seguía con el postre en el rostro.

—vaya no lo imaginaba—.

Todos reían felices ignorando por completo al medio muerto joven que se encontraba en el suelo posiblemente llorando sobre lo que antes fue una deliciosa tarta.

.

.

.

—Ryuusaki-kun ¿te encuentras bien?—exclamaba preocupada la bella rubia.

—...

—vamos jefe, no fue para tanto—ahora fue el turno de Matsuda para hablar.

—...

—¿uhm? Dramático—murmuro Light.

—Deseen por muertos...—

.

.

.

Fin.

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué? ¿Merezco Reviews?

Sus reviews son para mí lo que los dulces para L, así que no duden en dejarlos.

Nos leemos luego.


	4. Ratas

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo cuatro: Ratas.

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

.

.

.

—¿Un coche?—cuestionaba escéptico el castaño conocido como Light.

—sí, el auto de Watari-kun está en el taller de mantenimiento, así que necesito buscar un nuevo transporte—respondía con simpleza L

—¡Fantástico! Conozco un buen proveedor de autos, ¡Hay unos hermosos! No es por presumir pero ahí conseguí el mío—gritaba eufórica Misa.

—¡Bien, está decidido! Ayudaremos al jefe a buscar un lindo auto—ahora fue el turno de Matsuda para opinar.

—P-pero no es necesario Watari lo puede escog...—hablo el detective siendo ignorado por sus compañeros que emocionados se dirigían a la salida—¡uhm! Bueno no importa ¿Que puede salir mal?—

Parece que el famoso detective no estaba enterado de que jamás debe de retar al destino.

.

.

.

—Bienvenidos a _"enjin motore"_ , mi nombre es _Kodoma Kounji_ y seré su guiador en este día—Se presentaba estrechando la mano de los atónitos jóvenes un extravagante señor moreno vestido con una camisa de playa con dibujos de flores, unos shorts con el mismo estampado, unos guaraches abiertos y adornando su cabello estaba una pequeña palma falsa.

—¡Hey Kodo-kun!—saludaba la rubia al ridículo hombre al parecer amigo suyo.

—Misa-Misa, vaya chica que te trae por acá—decía Kodoma mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a la modelo.

—Pues mi amigo viene en busca de un nuevo nene ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué nos recomiendas?—

—haberlo dicho antes muñeca, tengo unos nuevos modelos, vengan síganme—y dicho esto guio a los jóvenes por una empresa enorme repleta de vendedores y clientes como ellos hasta que llegaron a un aparador lleno de automóviles bastante modernos.

—Vamos novatos escojan el que gusten—

—¿Qué te parece este?—decía la rubia mientras señalaba un lindo Volkswagen Jetta color rosado chillón.

—no Misa, ese auto es muy feo—decía el "sensible" Matsuda—¿Qué tal ese? Es el "Mercedes AMG CLK-GTR", es un auto precioso—el chico señalaba un lindo deportivo de un bello color rojo.

—¡Feo! ¿¡Como que es feo!? ¿Quién es la reina de la moda aquí eh?—gruñía la rubia—Aunque viéndolo bien, tienes razón es un coche muy bonito Matsu—

—Es demasiado corriente, en cambio ese de allá es perfecto ¿No crees Ryuusaki?—ahora decía Light maravillado con un deportivo muy bello de un lindo y elegante color plata.

—¡Madre mía! El Audi RSQ es un auto muy espectacular y lujoso. Vaya chico sí que tienes buenos gustos, no por nada estas con la linda Amane ¿eh? ¡Picaron! Hahaha—se burlaba el guía ante la atenta mirada de un sonrojado Light y una radiante Misa Amane.

—No lo sé, es muy estilo "Yagami" no es para mí.—por fin opinaba el detective.

—Cierto, ¿Crees que con mi sueldo logré comprarlo?—preguntaba un ilusionado Light.

—Pero ¿De qué hablas cariño? Ryuusaki no te paga—y así es como la rubia cortaba las esperanzas del respectivo "kira", el cual frustrado salió del negocio dejando oír entre murmuros un "Ryuusaki tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente después".

Y así Light Yagami salió de escena.

Todos seguían peleando sobre que auto sería el mejor para L sin notar como este cambiaba de aparador a uno que tenía el emblema de un "caballo salvaje".

—Quiero este—fue lo que se oyó al fondo del enorme edificio.

Justo al momento todos los gritos pasaron y se giraron hacia la fuente del sonido mirando sorprendidos la elección del oji-negro.

—Vaya "El Ferrari F355" bonita elección muchacho.—decía Kodoma dirigiendo su vista a un hermoso deportivo de un bonito color rojo sangre bastante simple.

—Es muy simple perfecto para usted jefe—elogiaba Matsuda.

—supongo que es lindo Ryuusaki—comentaba la rubia en un tono un tanto triste.

Y así todos se dirigían bastantes animados con dirección al auto nuevo, a excepción de dos jóvenes que miraban el caminar de los otros.

—Así que un Ferrari F355 ¿eh?—decía la modelo Misa Amane.

—así que un Lamborghini Embolado ¿eh?—dijo L ante la atónita Misa que tenía los ojos abiertos como plato ante la sorpresa "Como lo supo" así que intuyendo los pensamientos de la modelo el detective dijo—no es difícil adivinarlo Misa-san eres tanto o más millonaria que yo no es sorpresa que poseas un auto tan lujoso—El peli-negro decía con aires de grandeza omitiendo el que Matsuda le había contado sobre la compra del nuevo auto de Misa.

—siempre seremos enemigos ¿Eh?—

—Supongo.—

.

.

.

—¿Qué les parece sí vamos a comer algo? Conozco un puesto de sushi a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí—les preguntaba Matsuda mientras manejaba el nuevo Ferrari de Ryuusaki

—Sí—fue la respuesta en concreto de todos aunque variando las palabras. Light dijo algo como "Da igual, tengo hambre", Misa dijo un "Sushi suena fantástico", y L respondió con un "no gracias, no como comida de la calle", pero y aun así con su respuesta se dirigieron al puesto.

Todos comían mientras platicaban con el simpático cocinero.

L el cual no había comido de ese "Sushi sucio" con el dijo se quedó sentado en una banca esperando a sus compañeros, pero cuando vio que tardaban demasiado decidió ir a buscarlos.

Caminaba despacio con furia contenida hasta que casi tropieza con una rata, todos reían pues no era muy común ver a el serio y frío L brincar y brincar sólo para que la rata no lo tocara y aún más al oír lo que el distinguido detective decía algo así como:

—¡Mierda, una puta rata!—el pobre peli-negro estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y aún más al ver detenidamente el tamaño del animal—¡¿Es una rata o un maldito perro?!—.

Los jóvenes casi caen de sus tabiques de la pura carcajada ¡Vaya que fue un bien día! Aunque no para L.

—Vaya ¿Quién diría que Ryuusaki fuera un muso fóbico?—decía incrédula Misa.

—Sí, pobre jefe ¡Deberíamos de ayudarlo! ¿No?—hablaba preocupado el lindo Matsuda.

—¡No!, dejémoslo que se divierta Hahaha—ahora opinaba Light aún con una limpia carcajada.

.

.

.

—¡Maldita rata, Vete al infierno!—.

.

.

.

Muy buenos días, tardes, o noches.

 **AHORA UN MOMENTO DE CULTURA.**

 **AUTOMÓVILES:**

Los autos que mencioné en este capítulo son de los más sofisticados y caros del mundo.

 **El Lamborghini Embolado:** que en este caso es el carro que posee Misa es considerado uno de los tres autos más caros del mundo y Es que es una preciosidad el original es en color oro y tiene un diseño muy lujoso y elegante. Además es un deportivo con las mejores velocidades que hay entre los de su clase.

 **El Ferrari F355:** En este capítulo es el respectivo coche nuevo de L. Este Es el auto más sencillo que posee la marca Ferrari no es muy caro en comparación de los demás, es muy simple y práctico para ser de la marca del caballo salvaje, además de que no tiene nada mejorado de los demás deportivos posee mucha velocidad y tiene buenos cabales de fuerza. Tiene un diseño algo tosco y bastante ordinario pero en color rojo se ve clásico y muy hermoso, lo eh elegido como el auto de L porque es mi diseño de Ferrari favorito simplemente amo ese auto es mi kokoro.

 **El Audi RSQ:** Este fue el auto que enamoró a Light. Fue uno de los mayores éxitos de Audi es un auto por demás lujoso, es muy extravagante, abre sus puertas hacia arriba y camuflajea sus llantas con el resto del auto, es un deportivo muy rápido y de buenos engranes.

 **Mercedes AMG CLK-GTR:** En este caso este fue el que le gusto a Matsuda. Este auto es el sexto auto más caro y cotizado del mundo, es uno de los mejores autos de la exitosa marca de autos "Mercedes-Bentz" el primer color presentado por la compañía para el auto fue un muy elegante color plata es un deportivo muy popular.

 **Volkswagen Jett o Beetle** : este es el auto que Misa sugirió. El Volkswagen Beetle ha sido por mucho tiempo el auto más popular entre mujeres debido a su tamaño compacto y adorabilidad. Volkswagen se enfoca en las mujeres por su énfasis en diseño y estilo. La Tiguan recientemente se convirtió en el auto de Volkswagen más popular entre mujeres, por su mayor tamaño y durabilidad. El Volkswagen Jetta es un auto promedio para mujeres jóvenes profesionales debido a que parece más un sedán caro y de lujo. No hace mucho que la compañía saco un modelo en ropa chillón, lo que hizo que este auto fuera considerado "sólo para mujeres".

 **ATUENDOS:**

La vestimenta que usa **Kodoma Kounji** consistía en:

 **Una camisa:** es una camisa de botones con estampados de flores al más estilo playero, es la vestimenta que comúnmente usan en Hawái.

 **Unos shorts** : En mi país se les llaman pescadores a los pantalones cortos que llegan a la rodilla y shorts a los que son más cortos, en este caso kodama usa un pescador con adornos de flores iguales a los de la camisa, también al estilo Hawaiano.

 **Huaraches:** son sandalias abiertas para pasar el rato, en mi país les dicen Huarache de pata de gallo.

 **La palma:** es una palma de juguete que la pone de adorno en su cabello pareciendo un árbol ridículo.

 **PERSONAJES:**

 **Kodoma Kounji:** Este personaje viene de "Ranma 1/2 es conocido como "El director Kuno" su vestuario y personalidad se basan en el.

 **Kodoma Kounji**

Es una conjugación de personajes de otros animes/mangas que me encantan

 **Kodama:** Viene de un anime llamado "Bokurano" un anime donde 15 niños pilotean un robot gigante para salvar a su tierra de otros robots que vienen de tierras paralelas, los niños mueren después de pilotear a Zeart (el robot) ya que el se mueve gracias a su energía vital, Kodomo es el segundo piloto por lo tanto el segundo en morir es un niño cruel al igual que su padre disfruta de maltratar animales, el muere después de haber matado por accidente a su padre con el robot.

 **Kounji:** Es el apellido de un personajes de un anime/manga llamado "Ranma 1/2" que trata sobre un joven apuesto artemarcialista el mejor, que cayó en una poza encantada en donde se ahogo una chica y cada vez que le cae agua fría se convierte en una linda pelirroja mientras que con el agua caliente vuelve a ser el mismo hombre peli-negro su padre lo comprometió con varias chicas por lo que tiene a 4 chicas como prometidas (aunque el sólo ame a la primera llamada Akane) una de ellas es Ukyo Kounji es una cocinera alegre y la mejor amiga de Ranma Saotome ella casualmente disfruta de vestirse de hombre, y su prometido Ranma no se entero de que era mujer hasta 10 años después.

 **Misofobia:** también llamada germofobia, bacilofobia o bacteriofobia, es el miedo patológico a la suciedad, la contaminación y los gérmenes. Está ligada al trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (TOC), por el que se producen comportamientos específicos dirigidos a reducir la ansiedad asociada. Aquellos que padecen misofobia —denominados «misófobos»— tienden a lavarse las manos constantemente y a tocar objetos con cautela, en muchas ocasiones con guantes, sin que las condiciones sanitarias lo requieran. Su miedo se concentra en las materias biológicas, en los olores corporales y en la suciedad visible.

 **JUEGO DE PALABRAS**

 **enjin motore:**

 **Enjin:** Significa "motor" en japonés, y es como muchas otras palabras del japonés adaptación del inglés que es «Engine»

 **Motore:** Es una adornación de la palabra motor al español.

Espero les halla gustado el capitulo y la hora de cultura, muchas gracias por leer, y debería decirles que me inspire debido a que yo pase por lo mismo que el pobre de L, es muy horrible Jajaj.

Muchisisisimas gracias a a todos por sus rewiews especialmente a **KandraK, inouji y electroma89. Poquitas pero lectoras de calidad.**

Bueno los leo en el próximo capítulo, el último gracias por leer y por interesarse en está loca historia sin sentido.

¿Y qué? ¿Merezco reviews? Aunque sea déjenme unos.:3

Nos leemos luego, bye bye.


	5. Feminidad

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo cinco: Feminidad.

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

.

.

.

—¡Valla que día tan más aburrido!—exclamaba una eufórica rubia.

—Misa nadie te tiene aquí— hablaba el frío e inexpresivo Light Yagami a lo que ella le contesto con un puchero muy lindo que el castaño ni noto.

—Misa-san porque no sales un poco a distraerte ¿Quieres que llame a Watari-kun para que te lleve? Recuerda que no puedes salir sin supervisión—decía el detective de rebeldes cabellos.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees que Watari-kun me ayudara a escoger ropa? Es estúpido.—prácticamente gritaba la modelo.

—¿Y qué? Watari tiene un gusto excepcional.—ahora fue el turno del chico ojeroso de hablar.

—¡No! Necesito a una chica conmigo, al paso que vamos terminare convirtiéndome en un chico—refunfuñaba la bonita ídolo.

—¿De qué hablas Misa? Me has hecho ir millones de veces al centro comercial a "ayudarte" a escoger tú tonta ropa y ni siquiera mi opinión me pides sólo me llevas para cargar tus estúpidas bolsas—declaraba molesto el mejor estudiante del Japón.

—Light cariño, sí tomara tú opinión lo único que compraríamos serían conjuntos de ropa interior—decía la rubia con aires de grandeza.

—A mi hasta me pintaste las uñas de las manos sólo para saber qué color se vería bonito en ti y no sólo eso sí no que cuando escogiste el color me obligaste a pintártelas ¡Incluso las de los pies!—exclamo perturbado el pobre de Matsuda.

—¡Valla! Olvide agradecerte, las uñas me quedaron geniales ¡Mira!—gritaba Misa mientras les mostraba el revés de sus manos dejando ver unas lindas y decorativas uñas de un bonito color azul cielo.

Todos la miraban perplejos mientras una enorme gota de sudor al más estilo anime corría por sus sienes.

—Valla Misa-san, creí que era al único al que incluías a tus momentos de feminidad.—decía L con su acostumbrado rostro inexpresivo.

—mph, no te creas tan importante Ryuusaki—hablaba la rubia mientras giraba el rostro al lado contrario al que se encontraban sus compañeros de manera sospechosa.

—Que le hizo a usted jefe ¡cuéntenos!—exclamaba eufórico Matsuda

—Sí, dinos Ryuusaki que te hizo Misa—decía cauteloso el chico de cabellos castaños extrañado por la anterior actitud de la que se suponía era su "pareja".

—Pues no mucho sólo me hizo gastar mi sueldo de la semana en unos muy extravagantes vestidos—decía sin más L.

—Misa-san, Valla que eres cruel.—decía el bonito Matsu.

—Así ¿Y cuándo han salido ustedes de compras?—cuestionó el joven Yagami.

—Bueno dejando eso de lado. ¡Díganme! ¿Unirán a otra mujer al caso?—cambiaba de tema la rubia.

—Espera Misa no cambies de tem...—decía Light antes de ser interrumpido por el detective L

—Lo siento Misa-san, pero la única mujer que estuvo en este caso era Misora-san y se suicidó hace algunos meses tras la muerte de su esposo—dijo apesumbrado el supuesto "Ryuusaki" mirando disimuladamente de reojo al chico Yagami ¿Porque será?

—Valla, lo lamento tanto Ryuusaki-kun— empezó a decir de pronto triste la chica para luego agregar —pero entonces me tendré que conformar con ustedes—

—Supongo—agregó Matsuda sin prestar realmente atención a las palabras de la rubia pensando en su fallecida compañera—espera ¿¡Que!?—dijo de repente después de unos segundos.

—¡Si! Ahora esperen aquí, iré por algo vuelvo enseguida chicos—exclamo Misa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Que no valla por el estuche de maquillaje!, ¡que no valla por el estuche de maquillaje!—imploraba con unas cascadas en los ojos el distintivo Matsu ignorante de la escena que les brindaba a los otros dos varones que lo miraban con un gesto de incredulidad.

Pero, Misa no sería capaz de maquillarlos a ellos ¿cierto?

.

.

.

—Esto es tan estúpido Misa, ¡No somos unas muñecas para que intentes hacernos esto!—exclamaba furioso el hijo del oficial Yagami.

Y no era para menos, su novia pretendía vestirlo de Barbie, por Kami ¡Su novia! No otra personas sí no ella su "pareja", no había humillación más patética que esa.

—Pero Matsu-chan dijo que estaba bien—decía en tono inocente la modelo dejando de ver por unos momentos los vestidos que veía para ver por unos instantes a su furibundo novio, no tardando más de unos segundo para luego regresar a su tarea volviendo su vista a los trapos que anteriormente veía observando meticulosamente las prendas en busca de una que le viniera perfecta al lindo Matsuda, y esque para ello nadie cuestionaba a la linda Misa ¡Era un genio en la moda!.

—Mira Light-kun parece que Matsuda se ha resignado—le comentaba el detective de cabellos negros al de cabellos castaños en voz baja mientras hacia un movimiento de cabeza apuntando al desdichado que yacía sentado frente un gran espejo con la mirada melancólica perfectamente maquillado con una perfecta base retocada con un bonito polvo color mate, destacando un rubor color melón que iba perfecto con su tono de piel, en los ojos un lindo delineados de gato en conjunto con un lápiz en el parpado resplandeciendo con unas sombras color blanco metálico, un buen rímel y brillando con un muy sensual labial "rojo pasión", si era seguro Matsuda parecía toda una diva.

—Ese Matsuda, pedazo de burro se lo merece por su culpa estamos en esta situación—se quejaba sin piedad por el compañero caído el quejumbroso Yagami.

—Sí, es verdad pero no crees que esto ya es demasiado cruel—decía apenado el oji-negro.

El castaño iba a contestar de la misma manera que la anterior pero una angelical voz lo detuvo dejándolo perplejo y no para bien.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una emocionada rubia les mostraba un hermoso vestido color rojo brillante ajustado al cuerpo el cual contaba con unos prominentes escotes tanto en el pecho como en la espalda.

—Lo encontré—gritaba muy feliz Misa ante las atentas miradas llenas de terror que le dirigían los varones de la habitación.

—M-misa-san eso está demasiado ajustado—decía muy asustado el destinado a tal desgracia mientras tapaba con sus manos su entrepierna dando a entender a lo que se refería.

—No te preocupes Matsu-chan—el mencionado no alcanzo a suspirar de alivio cuando la rubia siguió—Te quedara fabuloso—.

—P-pero Misa-san no sería mejor usar aquel—decía el individuo señalando un bonito vestido para embarazadas.

—Estás loco Matsuda ese vestido es para cuando mi Light decida que tengamos familia ¿Verdad cariño?—preguntaba macabramente la modelo mientras en el chico sólo asentía como tonto—Además Matsu-chan ese vestido no va con tú maquillaje—

—P-pero Misa-san—imploraba el chico maquillado—¡Anda, que esperas vete a cambiar Matsu!—gritaba Misa ignorando las suplicas del pobre chico.

Sin más remedio se fue a cambiar.

.

.

.

—Chicos, Matsu está listo!—anunciaba eufórica la rubia mientras llamaba al antes mencionado—Matsu-chan, sal ahora.—

—P-pero misa ¡Me veo como un tonto!—

—¡Sal ahora Matsuda!

Después del grito se escucha el sonar de unos tacones altos que dan la anunciada de una bella jovencita que resulta ser un joven de facciones lindas perfectamente maquillado, un bello vestido rojo y nos tacones de charol negros.

¡Valla que Matsuda se miraba "Hermosa"!

—¡Woooow! ¿en verdad ese es Matsuda, Misa?—decía bastante sorprendido Light

—Sip.

—¡Valla! Misa-san deberías de enseñarme a hacer eso—decía el detective asombrado por el talento de la modelo.

—Es muy fácil Ryuusaki-kun sólo tienes que buscar un buen vestido que favorezca el tono de piel después seleccionar un maquillaje que...—La rubia seguía explicando las instrucciones al detective sin notar que su novio aún no salía de su estupor.

—Sí que eres talentosa Misa-san, esto es muy complicado.—elogiaba Ryuusaki mientras la modelo le mostraba y explicaba todas las totalidades y variedades del maquillaje.

—ser bonita no cuesta Ryuusaki-kun, pero ser una belleza despampanante sin embargo es una tarea muy difícil, recuérdalo Ryu-kun, la belleza cuesta—

—Sabías palabras Misa-san.—

—Me las dijo mi madre Hahaha—.

Todos ignoraban al que anteriormente fue el centro de atención el que no sabía sí podría pasar más tiempo con esos zapatos altos ¡Eran un martirio!.

.

.

.

¿Y entonces así acababa todo?

—¡Vaya Misa-san! ¡No me veo nada mal! Mmmm—.dijo sin mas Matsuda

.

.

.

Venga chicos un capítulo más largo y aún más incoherente que los anteriores, todo lo hago por ustedes xD.

-¿Que de donde saqué este capitulo? -Pues hace unos meses tomé un curso de belleza Hahaha -¿y tenías que presumirlo no? -pues claro Jajaj

Bueno cambiando de tema Se que en el orden cronológico del anime/manga de DN Matsuda no llega a conocer a Misora ya que el como el padre de light fuero llamados por L como tipos ayudantes pero en este capitulo lo requería, mil disculpas.

Además Mientras leía mis propios capítulos noté que me autoplagiaba en todos los onne-shots ¿Lo notaron? Es por eso que intenté variarle en este último capitulo. Además Cabe mencionar que no soy muy creativa pero eso no es excusa ¿cierto?.

Pero Esque para serles sincera el fic ya está escrito de principio a fin desde el comienzo jamás subo algo que no se como valla a terminar o no sepa como continuar así que en mi favor está el que ya estaban echos los capítulos y ya solo los editaba por lo que no era consiente de mi autoplageo.

Bueno gracias a los que dejan sus lindos Reviews en este Fandom todos han sido tan lindos y acogedores conmigo ya que en otros no hay mucha actividad pero agradezco sus cálidos reviews aunque sean para los que quieran que borre el fic.

Agradecimiento especiales para: electroma89, KandraK, inouj

Gracias os apoyarme en este proyecto tan loco y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado mil gracias.

-Nos leemos en algún otro fanfic estuve pensando en uno por recomendación de una gran lectora " electroma89" sobre los últimos días de vida de L pero sería un LxMisa" espero que la musa sepa hacerlo a sus gustos Jajaj bueno nos leemos luego bye bye. Gracias por la espera y lamento la tardanza.


End file.
